1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device supporting a docking station. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for docking of a mobile device supporting a docking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike a desktop computer, a laptop computer does not have significant interface capabilities for use with peripherals, such as a local printer, a backup drive, a large capacity storage device, etc. Thus, for the sake of convenience of a user of a mobile device having a limited interface, such as the laptop computer, a docking station for providing additional input/output interface capabilities is used. That is, in the laptop computer, the docking station provides additional interface capabilities for access with an external device, thereby effectively providing a user experience similar to the desktop computer. Thus, if the docking station is used, a user may use an extended slot, an external memory device, a local printer, etc. with the laptop computer as they would with the desktop computer.
To use interface capabilities provided through a docking station, a mobile device has to physically combine with the docking station. A process in which, in a power on state, the mobile device combines with the docking station, thereby recognizing the docking station and enabling the use of the interface is referred to as a ‘hotdock’. A process in which the docking station is separated by software or hardware from the mobile device in the hotdock mode is referred to as an ‘undock’. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a state transition of a mobile device supporting a docking station according to the conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile device has a separation state 110, and states of a hotdock mode 120 and an undock mode 130. The separation state 110 may transition to the hotdock mode 120 and is achieved through physical connection 115 between the mobile device and the docking station. The hotdock mode 120 may transition to the undock mode 130 and is achieved through a user's undock command 125. In addition, the undock mode 130 may transition to the separation state 110, and is achieved through physical disconnection 135 of the mobile device from the docking station by a user.
Here, if there is a transition by software to the undock mode 130 through the undock command 125, that is, if the hotdock mode 120 is released without physical disconnection, although the mobile device and the docking station are in physical connection, the mobile device does not use the interface capabilities of the docking station. At this time, for re-entry into the hotdock mode 120, a user has to transition the mobile device to the separation state 110 and then perform a physical reconnection, or reboot the mobile device.
As described above, a user may extend input/output interface capabilities of a mobile device by using a docking station. However, in order to re-enter a hotdock mode after entering an undock mode by software, physical disconnection and reconnection, or rebooting of the mobile device, is required. Thus, there is a problem that, upon hotdock mode entry, the user may be inconvenienced.